


我搞到男神了（吗）-12

by boli_hh



Series: 我搞到男神了（吗） [12]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: 年下少女攻小龙套赫X平行世界穿越被迫渣男影帝海娱乐圈文，AU架空演员X影帝
Series: 我搞到男神了（吗） [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857670





	我搞到男神了（吗）-12

工作室最近为李赫宰接了一个观察类的综艺，好在是提前六期签的合同，李赫宰知道以后连忙打包自己的东西回公司安排的小公寓住一阵，遵何平的话为自己的房子添加生活气息。  
不怪公寓空旷，他那个公寓自从工作室给他租了以后，他连两周都没住上过，平时也只有保洁定期会来。李赫宰把一些生活用品搬进去，吃的喝的堆满了也还是显得空。  
何平也不想让影帝不高兴，但节目总要做出效果，硬着头皮让李赫宰回去住一段时间。大不了拍完节目他再帮着搬回去。

李东海对此没有表现出什么不满，听完也只是风轻云淡地说可以理解。等到李赫宰搬走，转头就发了一张下雨的照片，配上文字说即便是下雨天来临也要开心。吓得李赫宰看到以后立马打来电话，连平日里装疯卖傻的人设也不要了，要立刻回来陪他。  
李东海坐在落地窗旁的小沙发，抱着ipad划了划屏幕，播放了一首阴天。听到以后李赫宰手忙脚乱的穿衣服，絮絮叨叨安慰他不要不开心，马上就回来陪他。  
李东海悠闲的拨了下自己的头发。

“别回来了，你得塑造单身人设呢。”

“...我立马就回去，哥哥你别睡，等我。”李赫宰沉默了片刻，立马利索给自己套上裤子。

“别吧，外头真的下雨了，大半夜的你老老实实在家睡觉。”李东海故作深沉的叹了口气，“我也没什么事，就是今晚下雨好冷哦…”

李赫宰没说话，听得出来正在收拾准备出门。李东海听着那边慌里慌张的声音，终于露出得意的笑容。他不慌不忙翘起腿听那边的杂音，然后慢悠悠地劝道。  
“赫宰呀，外边雨好像下大了呢。”  
“我知道，可是你不是想见我吗？”  
李东海轻咬下唇，笑着低下头。过了好一会儿，他听到李赫宰关上门，正在走路。

“是呀…想见你了。”

何平压根不知道李赫宰根本没在自己家住，李赫宰最近行程还挺多，突然蹿红商务和活动全都跟上来。行程表从原来大片的空白逐渐被满满当当的行程取缔，何平替他接了许多采访，推掉了网综，继续寻觅剧本。  
不接网综的原因是李东海不让，影帝的朋友遍布娱乐圈，最亲近的哥哥们就是高收视节目的放送人，李赫宰如果需要上综艺，直接打招呼塞进去就好。  
李东海眼界高得很，一心要让李赫宰走一条让别人羡慕的娱乐圈皇太子的路。李赫宰倒也是争气，不管什么都能消化，几次被拍到出入李东海身边也稳得住，被问到和李东海相关就笑一笑，说李东海很照顾自己，是很好的前辈。  
工作室没有回应过任何一次的八卦爆料，有图没图引起多大的讨论也没有出面回应过。李东海和李赫宰的电视剧本来就撞档，这一下吵得更凶，奈何李东海是老板，李赫宰粉丝敢怒不敢言，除了阴阳怪气什么也说不出来。  
这种情况下何平自然而然认为李赫宰肯定乖乖在自己公寓里住着，直到有一天早上琛哥怒气冲冲打来电话质问李赫宰为什么会在李东海床上，何平瞬间从梦里惊醒。

“不可能啊，我昨晚把他送回公寓的啊？”

琛哥深吸口气，太阳穴突突地跳，床上李赫宰惊恐地把被子往上拉盖住身体，活像捉奸现场。李东海也被吓了一跳，困的眯着眼睛看了看，枕着李赫宰的肩。

“干嘛啊……我跟我男朋友睡又不是跟外人睡。”

“说了多少次了他现在在上升期上升期！拍节目就自己睡几天，你俩分开几天能怎么！”琛哥无语，一把拉过门外的许恩元“你怎么看的人？”  
许恩元苦着脸“那我能有什么办法…”

李东海摆了摆手“哎呀哎呀，你们先让我们俩穿个衣服行不行。”

琛哥关上门，在明亮的大客厅里转了几圈，难为他气得要命又发不出火。他一把拉过许恩元的胳膊“以后你住他家，看着他们俩。”

许恩元：？！

李赫宰忙起来以后李东海反而闲下来了，没事就去健身会所里泡着，有时候等李赫宰下班，两个人一起在车里待一会各自回家。  
今天李赫宰去外地了，他一直泡到八点多，坐到泳池边的躺椅喝口水，拿起手机查看消息。还没翻完李赫宰的小作文，视线范围内多了一双脚停在自己前方。  
李东海抬起头，不想却是熟人。薛洋见他看自己，弯下腰对他笑。  
“前辈，您好。”

李东海点了点头，没理，继续摆弄手机。  
他知道这个小艺人，想跟自己炒作的那个，要不是看在李赫宰他就不拦着工作室下场了。  
薛洋毫不意外李东海反应冷淡，影帝的高枝怎么是几句话就能攀上的。  
健身会所的隐蔽性很好，他单膝跪在地上，贴身四角泳裤贴在腿上，两腿间撑起来。李东海收起手机，不想让人看见李赫宰和自己的聊天。

“你有事？”

“前辈，我们以前见过的，我是赫宰剧组的朋友。”

李东海又想起闹得轰轰烈烈的那场乌龙，遂沉下脸色。薛洋好像根本不怕他，李赫宰第一次跟他两个人独处好歹还会紧张害怕，薛洋压根不怯。反而小心翼翼靠近，把下巴枕在他的小臂，像一只小动物。

“前辈，我可以叫你哥哥吗？”

李东海用手机边框推开薛洋“抱歉，不行。”

薛洋没说话，歪着头看他，微微撅起唇。  
“前辈，我没有别的意思，听说您经常健身，想讨教一下。”

李东海皱起眉，好烦，原来这些有点名气的明星都这么难缠。早知道在原来的世界就不应该矜持，说不定李赫宰很好攀，他们都在一起了。  
李赫宰估计是下戏了，手机不停地震动提醒消息，他看了眼屏幕，李赫宰发来一张图片，然后呜呜呜了好几条，说好痛。  
李东海急着想知道怎么了，碍于旁边有人又不能看。他不喜欢别人过多了解李赫宰，虽然偶尔他自己也会吐槽知人知面不知心，可他也在享受这种不会被别人知道的李赫宰。  
薛洋搭上他的腕子“前辈，你身材真好。”

李东海无语，他真的很急着想知道李赫宰到底怎么了，用手指点着薛洋的额头推远“小孩，我告诉你，我对你没兴趣，一点兴趣都没有。”

薛洋没有离开，猫眼委屈的抬起来，眉毛快成八字。  
“前辈……”

“想跟我被拍？”李东海懒洋洋地捏住人下巴，面上一晃而过戏谑。  
他差点忘了自己是谁，得赶紧装出影帝该有的游戏人间的样子才行。他一边演一边苦不堪言，生活果然就是一部电视剧。  
“实话说，我看不上你。”  
李东海捏着薛洋的下巴左右转了转，收回手理了理自己的头发。这句不是演的，薛洋的条件跟他被找上门的那些一比，差了可不止一个层次。  
薛洋听到这话脸先是涨红，而后又变得有些白，嘴唇动了动最终还是把手搭在他腿上。  
“海哥，给我个机会吧。”

薛洋的表情真的很可怜，是粉丝见了直呼心疼的模样。影帝这种表情见得多了，李东海没有觉得自己的情绪有什么起伏，这是目前为止自己和这个世界的自己唯一能达成共识的一次。  
李东海只是淡淡扫了一眼自己腿上的手，轻声开口。  
“把手拿开。”  
他的语气轻飘飘的，声线柔软咬字也软和。可落到薛洋头上却重重地砸下来，话里的警告薛洋准确地接收到了，不由得一怔，连忙收回手。

李东海懒得再分过去多余的眼神，拿起自己的东西离开了。他一直走到盥洗室，十分舒适的喝了口柠檬水。  
做影帝可真爽！一言不合就可以发脾气！！

李赫宰其实没什么事，拍动作戏不小心被道具划了个口子，渗了点血。他先给自己咔嚓咔嚓拍了两张才让何平处理，自己把照片发给李东海，撒娇打滚要亲亲。  
李东海点开之前真的以为李赫宰出什么事了，打开一看就是出了点血的小伤，顿时无语。他还没想好怎么回，李赫宰下一条已经发进来了。

【海海你看了消息为什么不理我？】  
【我受伤了，你不心疼我吗！】  
【你是不是觉得我很烦呜呜呜呜呜呜】  
【可是我好疼呜呜呜】  
【你是不是不想我，为什么不理我TAT】  
【海哥，所以爱会消失的对吗？】

李东海头大如斗。

【818娱乐圈真····皇太子的走红之路】  
绝了，李赫宰上三大的节目有人看到吗，电视台今晚放预告了。他好牛逼，新人这么快能上三大的节目，靠影帝这么牛逼？！

1L  
这不正常吗？昀彬当年傍着影帝大腿直接进了金希澈的节目啊，做了整整五期的固定嘉宾。出歌影帝还给宣传，自己做live的时候放了他的歌当背景音乐。  
2L  
影帝说真的，我喜欢这种人，明明白白的告诉你图什么，还会信守承诺帮你。  
3L  
约炮能说的这么清新脱俗，不愧是你瓣  
4L  
但是李赫宰的那个预告你们看了吗？我觉得他综艺感挺好的，三十秒他出现的每一幕我都想笑。  
5L  
27秒一闪而过的裆你们看了吗？新人不穿内裤，好大！！  
6L  
本奶狗粉丝解释一下，新人以前糊逼的时候一个采访说过，自己喜欢穿睡裤不穿内裤。  
7L  
为了让影帝方便随时扒裤子干吗？（滑稽）  
8L  
楼上，影帝是0  
9L  
？？？  
10L  
不是，没人看那个吗？影帝前一阵带着小奶狗走红毯，影帝上楼梯不小心绊了一下，小奶狗一只手就给捞住扶稳了。  
12L  
看了看了！小奶狗穿正装好好看！！扶影帝超苏好吗！！单手一把搂住抱怀里了，影帝还不好意思了。  
13L  
想起来了，小奶狗那天晚上被李东海剧粉骂得好惨，骂的李东海粉丝都下场替小孩空瓶了。  
14L  
还有这事？？？？李东海粉丝帮李赫宰空瓶？？  
15L  
草，影帝剧粉巨他妈吓人，像疯狗一样西八，四处引战拉踩，无脑得很。  
16L  
就是啊，小孩那点粉丝基础哪扛得住啊，然后李东海资讯汇总第一个下场的，官皮发了清词条链接。好几个大粉前线的都出来冒泡了，李东海粉丝估计也是忍剧粉很久了，借着小奶狗这个事全爆发了。  
17L  
我草，牛逼。  
18L  
李东海粉丝做数据一流，那结果肯定毫无悬念。  
19L  
感觉李东海粉丝好像普遍都挺喜欢小孩的？  
20L  
搞影帝这种层级的粉丝，一般人入不了眼吧，他粉丝真的闷声干大事的那种，平时不显山不露水，被惹急眼了一下子全都冒出来了。  
21L  
本人有幸围观过影帝粉丝团建，就俩字，牛逼。  
22L  
等等不是说李赫宰么……  
23L  
小孩多乖啊，年纪轻轻被我儿骗了身子，为母替儿子还这笔情债！  
24L  
？？？？？  
25L  
惊现活的李东海粉丝，速来围观！  
26L  
新人综艺感真滴挺好，就是傻乎乎的哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈救命！！原来李东海兜兜转转，还是喜欢这一挂的。

有李东海在身后保驾护航，李赫宰可以说走红得顺风顺水。他的综艺播出来以后上了整整两天的热搜，他私下里跟大众想象的差不多，软萌好捏，憋急了给李东海打电话来填充分量。节目组见收视好，又签了一期，做本季的收尾节目。  
无论是因为双方cp粉掐架还是闻风赶来嗑他和李东海的cp粉，李赫宰的热度都维持在很高的程度，他本人甚至更喜欢没事的时候浏览了一下自己和李东海的相关话题。每次看到下面的评论都忍不住偷笑，截屏给李东海看。

【李赫宰录节目途中向影帝打电话求救，影帝新人cp发糖？】  
有文吗？  
嗅到了cp的味道。  
哈哈哈哈关键是影帝比小孩更慌，笑死我了！！  
影帝接到电话以后：怎么了？小孩：哥我在录节目。影帝：！！！  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈救命啊，影帝居然这么搞笑，影帝肯定在瞳孔地震。  
原来帅哥私下都这么可爱，昏倒（捂胸口）  
影帝x新人，人设有了，太太在哪？  
他，新晋人气演员，麻雀飞上枝头变凤凰。他，一线影帝风流倜傥，竟甘心辅佐新人上位。欢迎大家收看大型现实向电视剧《影帝的诱惑》。  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈他妈的影帝的诱惑！！  
sos，有文吗？  
去看了眼，他俩连超话都没有，我来了！！！  
嗑cp就要嗑还没成型的！养成cp从我做起！  
好嗑好嗑，对家变真爱。  
对家都算不上，新人跟影帝对打还是没戏的。  
不打不相识！！！  
小狗真可爱我晕，一言不合打电话给老板求救。  
小狗A和年上O，有没有能被递笔的？  
嗑他娘的，这么好嗑的现成的人设！  
听说他俩现在是对家诶……  
对个屁，小狗那个就是个网剧，是他剧粉脑子秀逗搞不清状况。我们赫粉没有说过和前辈是对家的话哈。  
楼上如此茶香四溢，敢问一句师从哪位茶艺大师？  
新人有雷点吗，除了和影帝困觉过。  
走红至今还没塌房，我观望了一阵，这孩子是不是自闭症啊大学都不社交吗！！他同学采访问到和李赫宰的大学趣事或者美好回忆，一个个平时能说会道的全都卡壳了。  
你懂什么，影视学院的学生还有时间社交？  
他们的社交就是工作吧（捂嘴）  
还有射·交  
你不对劲！！！

李赫宰也说不清自己得到的这些烈火烹油繁花似锦的行程和好处有没有李东海帮忙，随着人气攀升他现在越来越忙，经常要半夜才能回家。那个时候李东海多半已经睡了，蜷成一团抱着被子，他坐到床边摸了摸李东海的脸，俯身亲亲再去洗澡。偶尔有时候会把人吵醒，迷迷糊糊抱着他的脖子亲昵一会，放他去洗漱。  
网上他的粉丝越来越多，各式站子粉丝都逐渐成型。李赫宰偶尔点开自己的搜索词条，浏览一圈心满意足关上，他也终于变成自己以前羡慕的人。  
李东海对他格外的照顾，在他不知道的地方提前打点，也没有告诉过他。  
他去上节目，被何平带着去各个化妆间认人，走到朴正洙那里，朴正洙看了看他，嘱咐他好好表现。他不明所以乖乖应了，朴正洙突然笑起来。

“可要给东海争气才行啊~”

李赫宰愣了一下。  
朴正洙轻声道“我会照顾你，你自己要努力。”

李赫宰回过神来，认真地点头，总算明白怎么回事。他给李东海打电话感谢，影帝才刚刚睡醒，迷迷糊糊问他什么事。  
李赫宰听着那边困恹恹的声音，表情柔和的不可思议。他突然觉得，也许李东海真的很喜欢自己，他已经得到很多个独一无二。  
“没事哥哥，就是觉得你对我真好。”  
“哦………在电视台？”  
李赫宰答应，又换了个姿势，背对门口。他现在还没有资格独自用一个化妆间，这屋里还有另一个爱豆出身的明星。  
他想起那些传言，不由得从镜子打量几眼对方。  
娱乐圈里有很多人会为了各式各样的目的或者欲望做许多事，比起外人能看到的要可怕许多。他入圈不算太久，又有李东海照顾，几乎没见到太多乱七八糟的事。  
这个小爱豆听说爬上来的时候顺便也爬了很多人的床，他听过电视台的人说见过一瘸一拐走路不方便的样子。李赫宰偷偷看了几眼，收回目光，抱着手机离开化妆间寻了一处角落。  
“海哥…我是说如果，我要是有一天表现得不好，你会把我送人吗？”  
电话出现了短暂的沉默，李东海似乎是坐起来了，声音蓦地变得低沉。  
“赫宰，谁跟你说什么了？”他的语气变得急促，又重复了一遍“你听到谁跟你说什么了？”  
“嗯……？”  
李赫宰有些懵，眨了眨眼“什么也没有啊…”

李东海倚着床头，揉揉太阳穴放松下来，语气又变得懒散“那就好…赫宰，如果有人跟你胡说什么，不要听。”  
李赫宰心知肚明李东海指的什么，一边佯装不知一边盯着周围瞧。他装傻装无辜这一块的演技可以说是登峰造极，且影帝哥哥次次都会上当。李东海似乎很吃这套，即便游戏人间这么多年，也仍然吃这一套。  
李东海听到李赫宰问自己是什么，不由得叹气，他真的生出一种养孩子的感觉。李赫宰怎么傻乎乎的，这也不知道那也不知道，整天就知道黏着他，哥哥、哥哥叫个没完。

“没什么，怕你被欺负。”李东海悠悠叹气，“赫宰，你跟别人不一样。你对我来说是唯一的，也是特别的。”

李赫宰偷笑，忍不住露出得意的笑容，连粉嫩的牙龈都快露出来。他原地踱步，跺了跺地面有些害羞。他到底还是年轻，想象着李东海刚睡醒时迷糊可爱的模样，耳边尽是影帝偶尔甜腻柔软的表白。  
他没有再说什么，嘿嘿笑几声装傻，“海哥，是很奇怪的事吗？”  
“也还好吧。”  
手机里传出李东海平和的声音，似乎已经司空见惯。  
“我只是不想让你接触。”

李赫宰回忆起自己跑龙套时见过听过的许多事，没有再问。他心里清楚的，想要一路顺风顺水，如果不是像李东海这样有雄厚的背景就只能自己向上爬，而这个爬的过程有多艰辛痛苦，大概只有自己清楚。 其实他以为李东海不会清楚，毕竟影帝的娱乐圈路一路无阻。  
李东海好像不喜欢过多谈这种事，时间已近年底，问他要在哪里过年。李赫宰握着手机犹豫，“也许会回家，可能也不会，要看行程了。”  
“哦……不回去的话一起过吧。”  
李赫宰蓦地握紧手机，又问了一遍“跨年，我们要一起过吗？”  
“嗯，不然你想跟谁？你家要是有一起跨年的习惯，我跟琛哥说，那两天别接行程了，给你留时间回去。”  
“不是……”

李赫宰一时间有些懵，李东海，跨年？李东海每年跨年夜虽然不会安排行程，但每年都会被拍到去会所派对玩，影帝游戏人间，喜爱一切彻底、痛快的游戏方式。他握着手机，手心出了些汗。  
“海哥，你要跟我一起跨年吗？”

“嗯，你要是回家的话就回家吧，不回去我们一起过。”

李赫宰急急忙忙答应，在心里给姐姐道歉，新年礼物还是邮寄回去算了。他几秒钟就把答应姐姐新年逛街的事全部扔到脑后，兴冲冲问李东海怎么过。  
李东海也没想出来，挠了挠头试探问道“要不…去海岛玩？我在那有别墅。”

李赫宰内心嗷呜一声，差点抱着手机跳起来。  
海岛！！！  
大海！沙滩！别墅！帅哥！  
李东海要跟自己度蜜月了！！！

年底最后一个月是所有人都最忙的时候，各种盛典活动层出不穷，李东海的邀约堆了一堆。李赫宰倒是清闲，他虽然意外走红，但还没到那种程度，仅有一些颁奖礼邀请他出席。李赫宰挑了几个李东海会去的，剩下都推掉了。  
他还是更喜欢跟李东海在一起，现在的一些采访找到他谈李东海，有李东海给他撑腰他也不怎么避讳了，说起李东海滔滔不绝讲个没完。末了，再补上一句很喜欢前辈，希望有一天能像李东海一样优秀，想一起合作一部戏。  
李东海的一些粉丝骂他蹭热度，李赫宰一点也不恼，也说的不算错，论起蹭李东海，他在床上可没少做。只不过最近有一件事他很担心，李东海逐渐没有那么喜欢和他分享晚上的时间，几次他想要，刚摸到李东海的腹部就被推了推，李东海转过来讨好的吻他耳朵，说自己用手帮他。  
一开始李赫宰没觉得有什么，突然换成这样还挺新奇，看到李东海跪在自己身前卖力吞吐性器兴奋的又胀大一圈。李东海口的脸颊酸痛他也没射，最后干脆往他的小腹一躺，撒娇耍赖不做了。李赫宰被哥哥撒娇萌的心软，缠着李东海上下同时挑逗，把人折腾的手脚软绵绵的瘫在怀里才射出来。  
时间一长，李赫宰忽然发现李东海在回避和他亲密，他意识到的时候正在化妆，忽然从椅子上弹了起来，把化妆师吓了一跳。他连忙道歉，然后坐下紧皱眉头陷入沉思。他想不明白这是为什么，李东海对自己很好，好得他经常找不着北，要不是三天两头有人来搭讪，他都快要忘记自己在和曾经风流的影帝在一起。  
李赫宰从镜子里看着自己，突然垂头丧气的叹口气，低下头。  
何平在一旁听到，目光从手机屏幕上的连连看移开，在镜子里瞄了人一眼，心道这又怎么了。他简直快被李赫宰折腾的无语，警告过许多遍不要提李东海，不要提李东海，就是不听，谁要是问到一句李东海，李赫宰眉毛都快要扬起来。就差拉着记者的手，把影帝哥哥早上起来睡醒有多帅描述一遍。  
李东海没有恼意，甚至还很喜欢被提到名字。人家正主都不在意，他们也不好意思太过于要求什么，只能私下里委婉地提醒李赫宰，小演员倒是态度很端正，规规矩矩地听，然后下次接着犯。

李赫宰没注意到何平在看自己，一脸凝重地捏着流程单陷入沉思，反复思考回忆最近一次的时间长度和过程，眉头紧锁，仿佛一夜之间痛失身家财产。等到唇妆也化好，他终于不情不愿地接受了自己最不愿意承认的事。李东海不满意他在床上的表现，一定是哪里出了问题。  
随后他便觉得十分感动，就算这样李东海也没有跟自己分开，说明李东海很喜欢自己！！

另一边，李东海在会场的嘉宾席椅子上动了下身体，见镜头扫过来露出标准的笑容打招呼。  
待镜头挪走后略微吃痛的皱眉，不易察觉地扶了下腰坐好。他维持着脸上的表情，心里骂道不该把李赫宰晾太久，他好像把卡车压过了一样，走红毯差点腿一软给媒体朋友们提前拜年。  
李赫宰半夜结束录制后才看到工作群里更新了李东海的行程表，几乎都是外地的行程，忙的密不透风。他刚刚做好的虽然我表现得不好但海哥很爱我的心理建设瞬间崩塌，李赫宰想了很久，可怜兮兮地问李东海。

“哥哥，要不换你在上吧？”

李东海收到这条消息的时候正被许恩元扶着参加应酬，他拿起手机看完顿时翻了个白眼。不要说在上，他现在连床都不想爬。  
他已经跟琛哥谈好了，立刻安排行程，最好忙的没时间休息。不然真的怕自己被折腾得起不来床，需要卧床休息一天的程度。  
李赫宰又没收到李东海的回复，一路战战兢兢回到家，发现李东海已经睡了。他快步走过去，把李东海摇醒，睡眼惺忪的哥哥还有一半思绪在梦里，迟钝地眨了眨眼。  
李赫宰埋头在他颈窝磨蹭一番，贴额的柔顺头发炸起毛。

“海海我会努力的…”

“哦…什么？”

“没关系，我懂你的意思了，我一定努力！”

“...嗯？”李东海稀里糊涂，但感觉好像有什么不对。

-TBC-


End file.
